


Spirit Festival

by timahina



Series: Predator Week 2019 [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M, Predatorshipping Week 2019, School Festivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 12:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timahina/pseuds/timahina
Summary: Every year, Academia allowed its students to attend the Spirit Festival. Call it morale or innocent fun, all attended. Except one... probably.





	Spirit Festival

The mask seemed a little over the top. And so was the body paint. But considering that Yuri and Serena were sneaking onto a ship heading to town for the yearly spirit festival – being over-dressed was the least of their problems. It was common for students to attend, the boats into town filled to the brim with students dressed up as various duel monsters or attending in their uniforms to assert their rank. Hell, some students decided to don their civilian clothes to try and blend into the crowd easily.

The one vice The Professor and the instructors allowed the students.

But not Serena, she was only ever allowed to watch the festival from afar and see the fireworks from her window – envious and angry that the world continued to spin without her participation. But this year was different. Yuri was dragged by the Obelisk Force students… Dennis, it was Dennis dragging him along. And so, they both came up with the brilliant idea to sneak Serena out for a night.

Just one… tiny… little night of fun and adventure, that was the promise.

She pulled her costume, trying to raise up the low neckline and narrowed her eyes at Yuri, who was dressed in his normal clothes, complete with the Osiris Red jacket hanging off his shoulders like a cape. “Why did I get stuck with this outfit?”

Yuri cocked his head to the side. “Why? What’s wrong with it?” He thought it a brilliant joke, dressing her up as her signature monster. It would have raised suspicion but with the red wig that was attached to her heavy mask.

“It’s revealing.” Again, confusion. Ribbons were connected to the gloves on her fingers which were linked to her long skirt. She even donned black leggings under the skirt. Sure, it was a bit gaudy – what with the bells and all but she was fully clothed. But Serena kept raising the breast plate which kept falling every few minutes or so. Yuri could only snicker – nearly commenting on how she needed a better bra.

But he was certain she’d throw him off the boat.

A fitting punishment and it was tempting to say it just for the expression on her face. But that didn’t seem worth her discovery and him getting reprimanded for sneaking her out like this. “Are you really going to let a little skin ruin your fun?”

“Whether it’s my boobs or yours doesn’t matter, it’s just _not_ comfortable!”

Oh, it was just tight…

She groaned heavily and merely grabbed at his coat, pulling at it till it was torn off his back and she put it on, zipping it up till her chest was fully covered. “Problem solved!” She declared happily as the boat finally docked at the harbor and the Captain rang the bell, allowing the passengers to leave the boat. Serena took hold of Yuri’s hand, keeping him close as they were shuffled off the boat with the rest of the crowd and toward the lights and music of the festival.

“Hey look, you’re not the only one who looks dumb.” Yuri spoke up with a grin on his face. “Raise up your hands and go, _meow_.”

“Why do that when death is so much easier?”

“Eh, you’re no fun.” Yuri muttered, noticing how the purple body paint was starting to seep into his red jacket and he grimaced. That was bound to be a pain to wash off… but it stopped her complaining about the tightness of the costume. Truth be told, he probably would’ve been annoyed if he had to deal with an army of love-crazed students bum-rushing them because of her revealed chest and their unchecked libido. He sighed, leading her toward the booths.

Serena’s eyes were lit and bright, rushing from booth to booth, game to game and dragging Yuri who refused to let go of her hand. He only removed himself when she required both hands to play a tossing game. Luckily, Serena was allowed various games since Yuri pulled rank.

Everyone knew who he was.

Her arms were full of prizes and food – more so than the average student that walked by them, noticing how they sneered and whispered under their breath.

_“Eh, since when did Yuri have a friend?”_

_“Who the skirt though?”_

_“… of course he gets everything for free.”_

_“That’s not enough for me to cross him.”_

Serena grimaced and noticed how Yuri’s expression was unfazed, as though he didn’t hear a single word of the passersby. But she knew he heard them. After all, she did. But now, he didn’t have his duel disk. Neither did she. It was supposed to be a fun and joyful evening. And it wasn’t like her to simply ignore any such ignorance. So Serena took hold of her half-eaten takoyaki and chucked it at one of the Ra Yellows that passed by, having it conk him on the back of his head and the stick fall and scratch at his ear.

“Hey!” He bellowed out, turning around with a scowl.

But Serena puffed out her chest and squared her shoulders to appear an intimidating sight, which was difficult considering how much she had stacked in her arms. Plus her costume which was not exactly a monster that could strike fear into the hearts of… well, anyone. “Hey yourself! Got some bitchiness to say, say it loud and own it!”

Yuri snickered, watching the anger distort to fear and regret upon the Ra Yellow’s face at Serena’s declaration. The student didn’t say anything, merely turning his gaze down and mumbling what Yuri would only assume was some vague attempt at an apology which he was certain was not granted because Serena was scary, but because they feared repercussions from him.

A good fear to have.

“I could just report him, you know.” Yuri said, taking one of the sweets Serena was carting around. “Insubordination to a higher official is against the rules.”

Serena scoffed. “Oh please, it’s better that I embarrass them for that kinda shit. Besides, that’s not even a real rule. Next you’ll be telling me that curfew is real.”

Surely, she had to be kidding. And had the candy not been sticky, he would’ve choked from the surprise of how blunt her statement was. How she sounded so confident and sure from it. “Yes, it… have you ever read the rules?” No wonder she was always in trouble. Somehow, a lot of her behavior made sense. Granted, it wasn’t as if he feared the consequences since there were little for him, but they were merely annoying.

For her though, she faced isolation on the daily.

And right now, it was a rare opportunity to see Serena shoving food and sweets alike into her mouth and taking his hand and marveling at the sights around her. A magical, otherworldly feeling in the air around them – some mystical presence granted this night and for Serena to not protest him holding her hand the whole night. But he noticed, she hated being held back. Being led.

No, he allowed his hand to be dragged back and forth as though he was one of the stuffed prizes she nestled her face into. He’d see her win ever prize possible until she could carry no more. And at that point, he would just carry them. Or find Dennis and force him to hold onto a few.

Either way, despite the improbability of it – Serena still found it possible to hold his hand and stay by him, leading him about a festival unknown to her and burning every such memory into her brain. Especially the feeling of Yuri’s hand against hers.


End file.
